


Exchange

by Gou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gou/pseuds/Gou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Momoi plays basketball</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exchange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



[](http://s849.photobucket.com/user/rachel4t/media/momoi_zps92231c46.png.html)


End file.
